


Delicate

by bwunbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwunbaekh/pseuds/bwunbaekh
Summary: Em seu último ano do colegial, Byun Baekhyun se via totalmente focado em manter as boas notas, participar dos mais diversos clubes possíveis, e ainda ter tempo para os seus amigos. Só não esperava, que um certo Park Chanyeol, metido a bad boy viesse confundir por completo os seus pensamentos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #18  
> [PLAYLIST](https://t.co/2ApjiZOLvx?amp=1)
> 
> Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a toda a equipe do EXOlipse por toda dedicação, e por todo o apoio e carinho, que nós autores, viemos recebemos desde o início. Vocês são incríveis.  
> Também gostaria de agradecer a cada pessoa que me incentivou a participar. Não foi fácil, mas estou feliz com o resultado.  
> E por último, mas não menos importante, eu gostaria de agradecer a pessoa que betou minha fanfic. Um anjo, totalmente acessível, que sempre me incentivou com seus feedbacks, o que pra mim, foi de uma importância enorme.  
> Enfim, é isso!  
> Espero que gostem. ♡

  


Ser o melhor em tudo que se propunha a fazer, tirar excelentes notas, preferir a calmaria do conforto de seu quarto ao invés da agitação de uma festa em plena sexta à noite. Esse era Byun Baekhyun. O filho que todas as mães sonhavam em ter. Respeitoso com todos à sua volta e um sorriso gentil sempre dançando em seus lábios.

Era o melhor de sua turma, e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando o senhor Choi, seu professor de biologia, o convidou para ser monitor da turma de ensinos extras. Obviamente Baekhyun aceitou de bom grado, não se importando em sacrificar suas tardes de quinta-feira. Amava a matéria, e uns pontos extras sempre eram bem vindos. A escola não era o seu lugar favorito no mundo, mas também não a odiava. Não possuía inimizades, e sempre que podia, estava enfiado na biblioteca lendo algum artigo científico. Conheceu seus melhores amigos lá. Kim Jongdae e Choi Sooyoung, ambos bem diferentes de si. Eram dedicados aos estudos, entretanto, bem mais extrovertidos. Sooyoung por incontáveis vezes tentou tirar Baekhyun de casa, sempre com o mesmo argumento de que ele estava se tornando um móvel de decoração do quarto, e que era o único que poderia salvá-la de um tedioso sábado à noite, já que Jongdae certamente estaria na casa de sua namorada, mas Baekhyun raramente cedia, e quase sempre acabavam na mesma lanchonete que ficava à duas quadras de sua casa.

Era bastante observador. Gostava de analisar as pessoas e os ambientes que frequentava, sempre se atentando aos detalhes que para alguns passavam despercebidos. Já sabia que Kim Junmyeon e Oh Sehun estavam tendo algo quando em um breve momento de distração, se pegou os observando. Os olhares os entregaram. Baekhyun não ficou surpreso quando dias depois os dois apareceram desfilando de mãos dadas pelos corredores da escola. Para ele, o olhar entregava tudo. E bom, desejou acreditar que estava delirando quando notou o olhar de um certo aluno pairando em si.

Park Chanyeol era o total oposto do Byun. Odiava a escola e tudo relacionado a ela, não fazia a mínima questão de esconder. Sempre estava metido em alguma confusão, mesmo com as ameaças de expulsão. Era bastante temido entre os alunos, e nenhum deles queria ter o desprazer de ficar em seu caminho. Sempre ao lado de seu único amigo, Zhang Yixing, que ao contrário do Park, era mais prudente. Por mais que odiasse aquele lugar, raramente faltava as aulas. E isso não passou despercebido pelo jovem Byun.

* * *

Era o começo de mais uma semana exaustiva. A rotina da escola era bastante puxada, tendo em vista a quantidade de trabalhos e atividades que os professores, sem resquício algum de pena, passavam diariamente para os alunos. Baekhyun estava no refeitório ao lado de Sooyoung. A garota falava incansavelmente sobre a feira de ciências, que havia sido anunciada na primeira aula. Sua animação era nítida. Mil e um modelos de projetos e experimentos passavam pela sua cabeça, e ela verbalizava tudo de forma eufórica.

— A feira de ciências só será daqui a seis meses, Soo. — Disse, rindo um pouco com a animação da amiga. Sabia o quão animada ela ficava em época de trabalhos científicos.

— Planejamento, Baek. Precisamos de no mínimo, dois meses para escolher o tema e organizar todo o projeto. Sem contar com os testes, a execução... São inúmeras coisas para se fazer em apenas seis meses. — Suspirou dramaticamente e se debruçou na mesa.

— Eu tenho certeza de que vamos concluir tudo com o mesmo êxito do ano passado. Vai com calma. — Lançou um olhar compreensivo.

— É o nosso último ano no colegial. Tem que ser memorável.

— Mais memorável do que estarmos metidos em praticamente todos os clubes da escola? — Lembrou Baekhyun, que no início do ano letivo, Sooyoung o convenceu a participar de mais da metade dos clubes. — Acho que teremos atividades extracurriculares suficientes para os próximos dois anos de faculdade, Soo.

— É essa a intenção. — Sorriu, finalmente dando atenção ao seu lanche, que foi esquecido no meio da conversa. — Aliás, você viu o Jongdae?

— Provavelmente deve estar na biblioteca. — Sentiu o estômago roncar, e percebeu que também não havia tocado em seu lanche. — E ele não morre mais, olha só. — Avistou o amigo vindo em direção à mesa em que estavam acomodados. Tentando equilibrar três livros enormes de bioquímica, juntamente com sua mochila cheia de cadernos nas costas, Jongdae agradeceu aos céus por finalmente ter chegado no refeitório.

— E esses livros? Teremos prova e eu não fui avisada? — Indagou Sooyoung, sorrindo divertida em direção ao amigo. Sabia que o Kim adorava ler esses livros de estudos avançados.

— Engraçadíssima você, Soo, mas esses livros irão me ajudar com a feira de ciências. — Respondeu, organizando os livros na mesa, podendo finalmente se livrar do peso.

— Jongdae, por favor, não comece com esse assunto. – Pediu com a voz chorosa ao amigo. — Sooyoung já tratou de fritar os meus neurônios que restavam com isso, não me venha você também.

— Mas que desaforo! – Sooyoung o repreendeu com o olhar. — Não tenho culpa se os seus neurônios são tão limitados assim, Byun.

Baekhyun estava pronto para confrontar a amiga, quando gritos no meio do refeitório se fizeram presentes. A princípio pensou que se tratava de alguma pegadinha do time de basquete, mas as vozes alteradas denunciavam ser algo totalmente diferente. Olhou em volta e viu que os alunos formaram uma pequena aglomeração em volta da cena, o impossibilitando de ver o que acontecia. Com um impulso, levantou e andou em direção aos alunos amontoados. Quando conseguiu se aproximar, o suficiente para ver o que acontecia, pode ver com clareza o exato momento em que Park Chanyeol acertou com um soco o rosto de outro garoto, que Baekhyun sabia ser da sala ao lado, mas não recordava o nome. O garoto cambaleou alguns passos para trás, desorientado. Alguns alunos gritavam em incentivo à briga, outros saíram à procura de algum professor para resolver a situação. Em um momento de descuido, Chanyeol foi acertado com um soco, o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair. O senhor Choi logo apareceu, eufórico. Fez menção de levantar para revidar, porém foi impedido.

— Parem já com essa baderna. — Ordenou o Senhor Choi, visivelmente irritado com a situação. Todos sabiam o quanto ele odiava brigas, e sempre punia com inúmeras atividades extras, os alunos considerados valentões. — E quanto ao restante, o intervalo já acabou. Voltem para as suas salas. – Encarou os dois garotos com uma expressão séria em seu rosto. – Quero os dois na minha sala. Agora.

A multidão foi desaparecendo, cada um indo para suas respectivas salas. Baekhyun encarou Chanyeol uma última vez, se surpreendendo ao ver que este o encarava. Seus amigos, no caminho para a sala de aula, como os dois bons fofoqueiros que eram, falavam animadamente sobre a briga, totalmente alheios dos pensamentos que rondavam na cabeça de Baekhyun.

* * *

O olhar irritado do homem a sua frente fez Chanyeol entender o quão encrencado estava. Sabia que poderia ser expulso, e não era bem a sua intenção armar uma cena no meio do refeitório, mas também sabia que Segwoon recebeu o que merecia.

— Pensei que havia sido bastante claro da última vez em que conversamos, senhor Park. – O encarou. A feição séria, fazendo Chanyeol já prever o pior.

— Eu sinto muito. – Ele não sentia, mas não estava em condições de demonstrar o contrário.

— A escola não é lugar para resolver desavenças, e isso vale para os dois. – Suas mãos inquietas batucavam na madeira antiga, o olhar agora alternando entre os dois alunos. – Senhor Kim, eu espero que tenha consciência do que fez. – O garoto assentiu, lançando um olhar sínico para Chanyeol, que quis socá-lo ali mesmo, mas se conteve. – Não irei levá-los para a diretoria. Seria fácil demais uma simples suspensão. – Pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, com um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios. - Bom, Senhor Park, irá frequentar as aulas de ensinos extras da turma de biologia.

— Mas senhor, minhas notas estão na média. – Tentou argumentar, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

— Conhecimento nunca é demais, Senhor Park. Mas se não estiver satisfeito, saiba que tem total liberdade para questionar minha decisão na sala da nossa diretora. – Park assentiu, sabia que ir para a diretoria seria bem pior. – Muito bem, e quanto ao senhor Kim, irá se voluntariar gentilmente como auxiliar da Senhora Lee na biblioteca durante o mês inteiro. – Segwoon o olhou indignado, mas não fez nenhuma objeção. – Isso é tudo, crianças. Voltem para suas salas e tenham um bom dia.

Os dois fizeram uma breve reverência e logo deixaram a sala mantendo uma distância segura um do outro. Chanyeol caminhou preguiçosamente em direção à sala de aula. Odiava as aulas de literatura, e a forma como era obrigado a ler romances, que provavelmente eram mais antigos do que seus avós. E nem ao menos poderia dormir. Lembrava com clareza do dia em que foi suspenso por dormir na aula, nunca tinha visto a senhora Jung tão irritada.

Os corredores estavam vazios, exceto por um garoto baixinho saindo da biblioteca, carregando uma pilha de livros. Chanyeol viu que se tratava de Byun Baekhyun, o “faz tudo" da sala. O apelidou assim pelo fato do garoto praticamente fazer tudo. Ele auxiliava alguns professores, participava da maioria dos clubes, sem contar do fato de ser bom nos esportes. Era bom em tudo que fazia. E como ele sabia de tudo isso? Bom, de uns tempos pra cá se pegou o observando mais do que o normal. Reparava em como o castanho de seus cabelos contrastava perfeitamente com a pele branquinha, ou no sorriso gentil que sempre dançava em seus lábios. Na voz melodiosa, na risada gostosa que ouvia sempre quando o Byun estava com seus amigos. Mas jamais admitiria isso para alguém.

Os livros pareciam pesados demais para uma pessoa só carregar. Baekhyun acabou deixando alguns caírem, e Chanyeol o ouviu praguejar baixinho. Se aproximou do garoto, recolhendo os livros que estavam no chão. Baekhyun deu um leve sobressalto ao notar a presença alheia.

— Acho que esses livros são pesados demais para você levar sozinho. — Disse Park, agora com os livros apoiados em seus braços. — Quer que eu leve alguns?

— Ah, sim... Digo, e-eu ficaria bastante grato. — Disse, um pouco chocado com a ajuda inesperada. Ou melhor, pela pessoa em questão o ajudando. Chanyeol pegou alguns livros que estavam em suas mãos, fazendo com que cada um levasse metade. Baekhyun sentiu como se pudesse respirar novamente, finalmente livre de todo aquele peso.

— Então é essa a nova sessão de tortura? — Apontou para os livros. Sentiu a necessidade de quebrar aquele silêncio. Baekhyun deu um riso soprado, discordando.

— Este é um clássico. Bem melhor do que o da semana passada. — Disse enquanto andavam lado a lado pelos corredores. Uma cena bastante atípica. Baekhyun o encarou brevemente. — É um dos meus livros favoritos. 

— Sério? — O menor assentiu. Chanyeol ficou levemente surpreso. Não sabia que Baekhyun curtia clássicos. Bom, na verdade não sabia quase nada sobre ele, e repreendeu a súbita vontade de conhecer mais sobre garoto que caminhava ao seu lado. — Irei ler com calma. Espero que a história seja melhor do que a capa aparenta ser.

Baekhyun estava bastante surpreso. Há algumas horas estava vendo Park Chanyeol aos socos com outro garoto, e agora ele estava ali, ao seu lado, o ajudando a carregar os livros e, até mostrando interesse em ler seu livro favorito. Ele realmente não estava esperando por isso, era algo bastante incomum. Mas de alguma forma, não se sentiu desconfortável com a presença alheia.

— Espero que goste. — Respondeu com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Quando adentraram na sala, Baekhyun sentiu alguns olhares sendo direcionados a si, talvez pela presença de Chanyeol ao seu lado. Ou pelo fato do maior estar o ajudando, tendo em vista o fato de que ele ignora a existência de sua turma. Deixaram os livros em cima da mesa da senhora Jung, que os agradeceu brevemente. Retornaram para os seus respectivos lugares. A aula seguiu normalmente, mas os pensamentos do Byun estavam em outro lugar, a três fileiras de distância pra ser mais exato.

* * *

Estava voltando para casa, juntamente com Sooyoung. Eram praticamente vizinhos, o que para Baekhyun foi uma descoberta incrível, pois desde que se tornaram amigos, ambos viviam na casa um do outro. O caminho não era tão longo, e diminuía ainda mais a medida em que os dois iam conversando ao longo do trajeto. Entretanto, naquele dia em especial, Sooyoung notou o amigo mais calado do que o normal, enquanto ela lhe falava sobre o quão injusta havia sido a eleição para o grêmio estudantil. Baekhyun dava respostas curtas e sua mente parecia estar longe.

— Está tudo bem com você, Baek? – Perguntou, encarando o amigo.

— Sim, Soo. Por que não estaria? – Respondeu, finalmente dando atenção ao que a amiga falava.

— Sei lá, você parece meio distraído.

— É apenas impressão sua. – Respondeu, mesmo sabendo que não era. Nem ao menos entendia o motivo de estar assim. – E por favor, não se atrase hoje. Passo na sua casa às 16:00. – Disse, a lembrando do compromisso que marcaram mais cedo.

— Qual é, Baek?! Isso só aconteceu uma única vez. O atrasadinho do grupo é o Jongdae. – Disse, dando um leve tapa no ombro do amigo. – Aliás, você falou com ele?

— Ele disse que avisaria mais tarde se iria ou não.

— Então sabemos que ele não vai. – Sabia que quando Jongdae não confirmava um compromisso logo de cara, significava que ele não ia.

— Provavelmente. – riu do bico que se formou nos lábios da amiga.

— Juro que se ele furar na próxima, nunca mais convido ele para nada.

— Nem você acredita nisso, Soo.

— Infelizmente, sou uma pessoa boa demais para guardar rancor. – Baekhyun soltou uma risada alta com a afirmação, pois sabia que Jongdae certamente iria escutar horrores por ter desmarcado o compromisso. – Aliás, o que foi aquilo mais cedo?

— O quê? – Lançou um olhar confuso em direção a amiga.

— Desde quando Park Chanyeol ajuda alguém? – Indagou.

— Eu não sei, e sinceramente, não achei ruim. Os livros estavam pesados. – Respondeu simplista. No fundo se fazia a mesma pergunta.

— Bom, pelo menos ele te ajudou com os livros ao invés de acertá-los na sua cabeça.

— Que horror, Sooyoung! – Balançou a cabeça negativamente, rindo.

— O quê? Ele não passa a melhor das imagens, vamos combinar. Hoje mesmo ele encheu a cara do Segwoon de socos.

— Não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu. Ele pode ter tido seus motivos. – Deu de ombros, fingindo não dar tanta importância para aquele assunto. – E não estou justificando a violência.

— Vendo por esse lado, pode ser que tenha razão. Mas isso não o torna um santo.

— Eu nunca disse que ele era um. Vamos parar de tratar a gentileza que ele fez hoje mais cedo como algo de outro mundo, sim? – Suspirou, querendo dar aquele assunto por encerrado. Sooyoung pigarreou, mudando de assunto.

Caminharam ainda por mais algumas quadras, conversando sobre assuntos banais. O clima do outono deixava as ruas com tons mais bonitos. Gostava de sair com os amigos para lugares consideravelmente calmos naquela época do ano. Avistou a casa de Sooyoung, que ficava a três casas da sua.

— 16:00, Soo. Ok? – Odiava atrasos. Sempre ficava ansioso esperando as pessoas chegarem e odiava mais ainda o fato de ficar sozinho enquanto esperava.

— Eu já entendi, cara. Vai repetir quantas vezes? – Respondeu com um revirar de olhos, irritada. Baekhyun apenas riu.

— Até logo. – Se despediu da amiga, vendo ela acenar brevemente enquanto caminhava para dentro de sua casa.

Sua mãe já havia chegado em casa. Byun Minji trabalhava no período na manhã dando aula de música para crianças, Baekhyun achava incrível o fato de sua mãe conhecer tantos instrumentos. Frequentava a escola de música quando era criança, aprendeu a tocar piano e um pouco de violão. Era bom, não tanto quanto sua mãe, mas ao menos não errava as notas. 

Notou a presença da mais velha quando atravessou o corredor, indo em direção a cozinha.

— Baek, querido. Você chegou cedo. – Largou o pano que usava para enxugar os pratos em cima da mesa, e andou em direção ao filho, para lhe dar um beijo nas bochechas. Um costume antigo entre mãe e filho. – Pensei que teria monitoria hoje.

— Somente nas quintas, mãe. – Disse, retribuindo o carinho. – E que cheiro bom é esse? – Perguntou, inspirando forte, sentindo o aroma característico da comida de sua mãe.

— Fiz seu prato favorito. Estava te devendo isso há semanas. – Disse, sorrindo para o filho enquanto organizava a mesa.

— Você é maravilhosa, mãe.

— Aliás, seu pai ligou. Perguntou sobre você. – Avisou.

— Já imagino as reclamações que estão por vir. – Suspirou. Sua semana havia sido bastante agitada com os afazeres da escola, quase não teve tempo de ligar para seu pai. – Irei ligar para ele mais tarde.

Seus pais eram divorciados, mas mantiam uma relação bastante amigável. Baekhyun era bem próximo de seu pai, que sempre foi presente na vida do filho. Mesmo com a pouca idade na época, entendia que o amor que seus pais nutriam um pelo outro já não era suficiente para manterem um casamento. Ligava para o pai quase todos os dias, e sempre saíam para almoçar juntos. Entretanto, naquela semana, estava atolado de assuntos para resolver na escola e acabou não dando tanta atenção para o mais velho, mas sabia que ele iria entender.

— Mãe, irei precisar do carro mais tarde, tudo bem? – Ainda não tinha um carro, então usava o de sua mãe de vez em quando. Era bastante responsável, e possuía a total confiança da senhora Byun, que assentiu prontamente.

Subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, que segundo o Byun, era o seu cantinho de paz. Tudo ali tinha um pedacinho da sua personalidade. A estante cheia de livros de quase todos os gêneros, todos organizados e sem resquício de poeira. Fazia questão de manter tudo limpo, afinal, eram seus xodós. Os pôsteres de algumas bandas, davam ao ambiente um ar característico seu. O pequeno armário onde guardava seus itens de colecionador da saga Harry Potter. Era o seu lugar favorito, pelo simples fato de ser seu. 

Estacionou em frente à casa de Sooyoung, avistando a garota caminhando até o seu carro. Baekhyun havia chegado um minuto atrasado, o que não passou despercebido pela amiga, que fez questão de atormentá-lo durante todo o caminho. Estavam indo a uma cafeteria, que ficava no centro de Seul. Tinha essa mania de visitar novos ambientes, e a algumas semanas atrás Sooyoung descobriu aquele lugar, que a chamou atenção pela decoração meio rústica. Logo convidou seus amigos para conhecerem o local. Xingaria Jongdae até a sua velhice por não ter os acompanhado. Demoraram menos de vinte minutos pra chegar. O trânsito estava relativamente calmo devido ao horário, com pouca movimentação. Baekhyun estacionou o carro ao lado do estabelecimento, e pode constatar que a garota estava certa quando disse que o local possuía uma decoração incrível. O ambiente era aconchegante, a decoração impecável juntamente com o aroma de café, que tomava conta de tudo. Escolheram uma mesa próxima às enormes janelas de vidro, que davam uma vista direta para a movimentação da rua. Um garçom apareceu para atendê-los. Inúmeros tipos de doces enchiam o cardápio, juntamente com o café em suas mais diversas formas. Optaram por dois cappuccinos, recebendo um sorriso caloroso do jovem garçom, que anotou os pedidos e saiu logo em seguida.

Conversavam animadamente sobre diversos assuntos em geral. Sooyoung havia lhe contado sobre o garoto com quem conversava há algumas semanas. Ele não era da escola, e isso era um ponto positivo, tendo em vista que a maioria dos garotos que conhecia não passavam de bando de moleques sem cérebro. Baekhyun ouvia tudo atentamente, e concordava com tudo. A conversa estava ótima, até perceber a tentativa da amiga de mudar o foco para si. Não era segredo para ninguém o quão reservado era em relação a sua vida sentimental. Não gostava de sair por aí explanando sobre suas breves paixões que duravam no máximo, uma semana, e principalmente pelo fato de tudo dar errado na maioria das vezes. Não tinha muita sorte quanto a isso, e meio que já estava acostumado. Sabia que seria o encalhado solteirão do grupo, já estava mais do que conformado.

Seus pedidos chegaram, e agradeceu aos céus por Sooyoung finalmente tirar o foco de si e de sua vida amorosa frustrada. A bebida estava quente, esperou durante um tempo, o suficiente para que esfriasse um pouco.

— Isso aqui tá maravilhoso. – Bebericou um pouco do líquido, que já estava morno, apreciando o sabor.

— Que bom que não me enganei. Além do ambiente ser maravilhoso, ainda possui o melhor cappuccino da cidade. E digo isso com tranquilidade. – Sooyoung tinha uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto, que fez Baekhyun rir.

— E cabe a você dizer ao Jongdae que estavam distribuindo cappuccinos e muffins de graça.

— Baekhyun, por favor, não me dê ideias. – Riu, dando um longo gole em sua bebida.

— Tenho boas notícias sobre a nossa possível futura viagem de férias. – Comentou, vendo Sooyoung o olhar animada.

Estavam planejando uma viagem há tempos, mas nunca conseguiram realizá-la. Faltavam alguns meses para as férias, então já estavam se organizando para caso tudo desse certo.

— Conversei com os meus pais sobre, e bom, minha tia tem uma casa que fica próxima à praia. Minha mãe disse que poderia conversar com ela sobre a possibilidade dela nos emprestar por alguns dias, ou alugá-la. – Havia conversado com a senhora Byun alguns dias atrás, e como uma luz no fim do túnel, ela lembrou da casa que sua irmã possuía.

— Isso é maravilhoso. – Deu um largo sorriso. – Sinto que agora, finalmente, teremos férias dignas.

A possível viagem tomou conta da conversa entre os dois, e o fato de não estar nada realmente confirmado, não era empecilho algum para os diversos planos que os amigos verbalizavam animadamente. 

As bebidas já haviam acabado, mas como de costume, sempre ficavam conversando por mais tempo. Por um instante, Baekhyun percebeu o olhar da amiga se fixar em um ponto atrás de si, perto do balcão do estabelecimento. Lançou um olhar confuso em direção à amiga.

— Olha só quem está aqui, Baek. – O instante que o Byun olhou para o lado oposto de onde estava, pode ver, para a sua surpresa, Park Chanyeol, conversando com um homem bem mais velho que si. Suas expressões não eram das melhores, e eles pareciam discutir, discretos obviamente. Os demais clientes estavam totalmente alheios a tudo, ou talvez fosse Baekhyun quem estivesse observando demais. – Você poderia, por favor, ser mais discreto. – Advertiu o amigo, que passara tempo demais encarando.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Indagou. Olhou mais uma vez, porém, vendo sua discrição indo por água abaixo quando percebeu ter sido notado, e encarado de volta, pelo colega de classe. Sua mesa não era tão distante de onde Chanyeol estava, por isso o garoto pôde facilmente notar a sua presença, principalmente pela forma nada discreta que Baekhyun o encarou anteriormente. Voltou para a sua posição inicial rapidamente, vendo Sooyoung rir do seu alvoroço.

— Falta de discrição quase mata Byun Baekhyun. – Disse, rindo do bico que se formou nos lábios do amigo.

— Acho que já está na hora de irmos para casa, Soo. Por favor, peça a conta, pois até sairmos daqui, não farei nenhum movimento brusco. – A amiga riu, logo acenando para o garçom que os atendeu inicialmente. Aguardaram alguns minutos devido ao movimento do local, sendo atendidos instantes depois pelo rapaz.

Baekhyun estava levantando de sua mesa, juntamente com a amiga. Distraído, sentiu seu corpo se chocar com o de outra pessoa na hora em se afastou minimamente do local que estava. Prontamente pediu desculpas para pessoa por ser tão desatento, entretanto, uma voz conhecida o fez ficar levemente nervoso.

— Não precisa se desculpar, fui eu quem não prestou atenção.

Havia esbarrado em Park Chanyeol.

Não imaginava que o maior ainda estivesse por lá, e também não ousou olhar para trás novamente. Sooyoung assistia a cena à sua frente. Baekhyun sentiu seu coração acelerar e nem entendia o motivo ao certo. Talvez pelo susto que levou. Ouviu a amiga pigarrear, e se desculpou mais uma vez antes de deixar o local, com a mente fervilhando em pensamentos.

Parecia totalmente sem sentido dar tanta importância para algo tão bobo. Quer dizer, não havia nada de surreal em Park Chanyeol ser gentil. Sentia que estava criando um caso desnecessário, e nem ao menos entendia o motivo de estar pensando tanto nos acontecimentos anteriores. O caminho para casa seguiu com Sooyoung comentando sobre a estranha coincidência de encontrar com o Park na cafeteria, Baekhyun apenas dava respostas breves. Já era noite quando chegou em casa, sua mãe estava na sala assistindo a algum programa que passava na tv. Trocou algumas palavras com a mais velha, e logo subiu para o seu quarto. Depois de um banho relaxante, pôde finalmente deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro macio e se permitir afundar em pensamentos. Alguns bastante específicos.

♧

— O assunto de hoje vai ser basicamente sobre divisão celular, as fases da mitose e meiose. Como ocorre, suas diferenças e funções. – Baekhyun havia separado todos os tópicos que iria utilizar para a monitoria naquela semana e tentava explicar tudo da melhor forma. – O senhor Choi deu essa mesma aula na semana passada, então resolvi dar mais ênfase no conteúdo por conta da proximidade da semana de provas. 

Havia pouco mais de dez alunos presentes na sala. Todos o ouviam atentamente, afinal, precisavam se sair bem nas provas. Baekhyun era bastante acessível, sempre disposto a tirar dúvidas de seus colegas. Sonhava em cursar biologia, e a sensação de estar em uma sala de aula, ensinando sobre a matéria, lhe enchia de felicidade. Passou em cada mesa, entregando uma folha impressa, na qual continha uma atividade de fixação que havia preparado para a turma.

— No final da explicação, vocês irão resolver essas questões e me entregar antes do fim da aula. – Explicou. – O assunto é totalmente voltado para as provas, então, sinto que as notas acima da média de vocês, vem aí.

— Baekhyun, você é tudo, entenda. – Disse Kim Jongin. Participavam de alguns clubes juntos e conversavam sempre que se esbarravam pelos corredores da escola. Baekhyun apenas riu, juntamente com a turma.

Estava escrevendo os tópicos da aula na lousa, quando ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, e uma voz bastante familiar.

— Desculpe pelo atraso.

Baekhyun logo se pôs de frente para a turma, assistindo Park Chanyeol caminhar despreocupadamente até a mesa, que ficava na primeira fileira. Não fazia ideia do que o garoto estava fazendo ali. Conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa de vê-lo ali, na sua aula, juntamente com o frio na barriga. Pegou uma das folhas extras que guardava e caminhou até o Park, entregando a atividade. Os olhares se cruzaram brevemente, e Baekhyun sentiu um leve arrepio. Tinha a plena certeza de que estava ficando louco.

Seguiu com a explicação da matéria. Os alunos pareciam entender bem a respeito do assunto, com uma dúvida ou outra surgindo de vez em quando.

— Alguém poderia me dizer o que significa a divisão por mitose em organismos unicelulares? – Perguntou para a turma. O silêncio se instalou por alguns segundos. Baekhyun suspirou, pronto para responder à pergunta que havia feito, porém, foi impedido.

— Em organismos unicelulares a mitose corresponde a reprodução, pois a partir de uma célula formam-se duas ou mais células independentes. – Chanyeol respondeu, deixando o Byun levemente surpreso.

— Exatamente. – Respondeu, direcionando o seu olhar brevemente para o Park, voltando a sua atenção para a turma logo depois.

Voltou a reforçar o conteúdo para os alunos, fazendo perguntas ao longo do processo. Fez a correção da atividade que passou, e notou uma boa evolução da turma. Era bastante satisfatório para si.

Ao fim da monitoria foi se despedindo dos alunos com um sorriso alegre em seus lábios. Estava guardando o seu material, e observou que Chanyeol fazia o mesmo. Viu o garoto levantar e colocar a mochila no ombro, mas ao contrário do que pensou, ele não foi embora.

— Eu não esperava te encontrar na cafeteria naquele dia. – Chanyeol iniciou. Se sentia um estúpido por não conseguir refrear essa vontade que tinha de se aproximar do Byun. Baekhyun se surpreendeu com a aproximação repentina. – Nunca te vi por lá. 

— Também fiquei surpreso em te ver. – Disse, tentando soar simplista. – É que eu nunca tinha ido antes.

— Devia voltar mais vezes. – Sabia que estava soando bastante estranho com o rumo daquela conversa, e repetia para si mesmo que aquilo não era nada demais. – Quer dizer, a torta de frutas que eles fazem é maravilhosa.

— Você parece ir bastante pra lá. – Queria prolongar a conversa e nem ao menos entendia o porquê.

— Digamos que sim. – Ouviu o som de duas leves batidas sendo deferidas na porta, e viu que Yixing lhe esperava do outro lado. Percebeu um sorriso sugestivo no rosto do amigo, e o fuzilou com o olhar. Baekhyun o olhou confuso, mas logo avistou o Zhang parado do lado de fora da sala. – Tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois, Baek.

Park Chanyeol não só deixou a sala, mas também um Baekhyun totalmente confuso. Não fazia sentido. Inúmeros porquês passam pela sua cabeça, e nenhum possuía uma resposta. Tinha uma imagem totalmente diferente do Park. Sabia de sua fama em toda a escola, de todas as confusões em que já se meteu, e de como parecia ignorar a existência de todos a sua volta. Mas por que ele não parecia ser nada disso? Não entendia as gentilezas, os sorrisos, os olhares, mas sabia que isso estava lhe afetando de alguma forma, por mais que não quisesse admitir. Chanyeol estava ocupando os seus pensamentos, se esgueirando entre mínimos espaços. Baekhyun só podia estar ficando louco. Pelo menos era o que queria acreditar. Não era fácil admitir que Chanyeol era dono de um dos sorrisos mais charmosos que já viu, ou de como seus olhos eram bonitos. Ou de como ficava com as pernas bambas e os batimentos acelerados por motivos toscos, por coisas mínimas vindas por partes do maior. Poderia soar emocionado demais para alguns. O Byun certamente faria o que sempre fez: Jogar todo e qualquer pensamento que envolva o maior, bem no fundo de sua mente. Era o melhor a se fazer.

♧

Chanyeol sabia que não conseguiria mentir para o melhor amigo. Ele estava sendo bastante óbvio em relação ao Byun, e obviamente, o Zhang notou. Ao deixarem a escola, caminharam em direção a moto do Park, mas não antes de ouvir os questionamentos de Yixing.

— Qual é a do Byun? – Chanyeol não se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

— Dele? Nada.

— Eu não nasci ontem, Chanyeol. É óbvio que você está na dele. – O Park suspirou.

— Eu não disse que não estava. – Desviou o olhar do amigo, encarando um ponto fixo qualquer.

— Quer dizer que o grande Chanyeol foi finalmente fisgado? – A expressão divertida em seu rosto fez o Park se arrepender de ter confirmado. Sabia ele não o deixaria em paz tão cedo. – Como isso aconteceu, cara?

— Eu não sei. – Respondeu, sincero, com um leve sorriso em seus lábios. – Mas isso não importa. Não é como se ele fosse se interessar por alguém como eu. Somos muito diferentes um do outro.

— Mas essas diferenças não te impediram de se interessar por ele. – Disse, podendo ver a insegurança nos olhos do amigo. Fato que era raro de se ver. – Você não pode afirmar nada sem tentar, cara.

— E o que você espera que eu faça?

— Apenas demonstre que você se importa com ele. – Aconselhou. – Baekhyun é esperto, ele vai perceber.

— Não tenho muitas esperanças em relação a isso. – Suspirou audível. Olhou as horas no relógio em seu pulso e percebeu que já estava ficando tarde. – Vamos embora. Preciso resolver uns assuntos com o meu pai.

* * *

Já estava escuro quando chegou em casa. Seu pai já havia chegado. Caminhou em direção ao mais velho, se preparando mentalmente para mais um sermão.

— Onde estava até essa hora? – O senhor Park sustentava em seu rosto uma expressão de poucos amigos.

— Na escola. Estou na turma de ensinos extras de biologia. – Respondeu, tentando soar simplista.

— E você espera que eu acredite nisso? – Um riso desacreditado saiu de seus lábios.

— Confirme com a escola então. – Não estava com cabeça para discutir.

— E por que está tendo aulas extras? Até onde eu sei suas notas não são ruins.

— Briguei com um idiota de outra turma, e essa foi a minha punição. – Foi sincero. Viu seu pai suspirar, e uma expressão cansada surgir no rosto do mais velho.

— De novo se metendo em brigas, Chanyeol. Já conversamos sobre isso.

— Ele teve o que mereceu, pai. – Se justificou. – Mas isso não irá se repetir, fique tranquilo.

— Eu conto com isso. – Ouviu o mais velho dizer, e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto.

Morava com o pai, Park Jungho, desde que sua mãe faleceu, quando ele tinha apenas quinze anos. Foram tempos difíceis. O mundo de Chanyeol pareceu ter desabado, e a partir daí vieram as más companhias e os problemas na escola. Boa parte de seus amigos se afastaram de si naquela época, e apenas Yixing permaneceu ao seu lado. Por mais que não andasse com o Park e seu novo ciclo de amizades, o Zhang nunca o abandonou. Chanyeol desde então vivia arrumando brigas pelos corredores da escola, logo ganhando a pior fama possível. Seu pai sofreu bastante com tudo isso. Sabia que aquela tinha sido a forma do filho reagir ao luto, e tentou ajudá-lo de diversas formas, mas Chanyeol havia se fechado em seu próprio mundo. 

Estava tentando se reerguer aos poucos. Abandonou seus antigos colegas, e tentou evitar ao máximo qualquer tipo de confusão. Estava cansado daquela fachada que havia criado em uma época em que estava totalmente quebrado por dentro. Tentou se concertar da forma errada, e acabou machucando outras pessoas no caminho. Não se orgulhava das escolhas que tinha feito, mas sabia que não era tarde para tentar mudar. Havia perdido o controle com o bastardo do Segwoon, um dos caras com quem andava. Desde que decidiu largar seus colegas, Segwoon não o deixava em paz, sempre com provocações pelos corredores. Quando o filho da puta ousou falar de sua mãe, Chanyeol mandou todo o seu autocontrole para o inferno e partiu para cima dele.

Queria voltar a ser a mesma pessoa de antes, e estava trabalhando duro nisso. Começou a fazer sessões de terapia, que estavam o deixando relativamente melhor. Entendeu que para tudo havia um tempo, e que as pessoas conseguiam superar seus desafios, cada uma ao seu tempo. Não era um processo rápido, mas estava disposto a lutar para finalmente estar em paz consigo mesmo. Compreendia toda a desconfiança de seu pai em relação a si. Havia dado motivos de sobra ao mais velho, e sabia que não seria fácil reconquistar a confiança de seu pai. Não quando já havia prometido diversas vezes que iria mudar, mas no final acabava afundando-se mais e mais, e consequentemente, magoando o mais velho.

Também não estava em seus planos se encantar por Baekhyun. O garoto baixinho, cuja a fama de mocinho fugia totalmente da compatibilidade com a fama de bad boy que possuía. Mas isso não o impediu de achar que o Byun tinha o sorriso mais encantador que já havia visto. O garoto estava tomando conta de seus pensamentos e Chanyeol nem se dava mais o trabalho de negar. Não fazia ideia de como isso aconteceu, apenas sabia que a cada dia crescia dentro de si uma vontade, quase que impossível de conter, de se aproximar do menor. A princípio pensou que Baekhyun o afastaria, mas se surpreendeu ao notar que a reação do menor foi totalmente contrária. Não se afastou de si e muito menos o tratou com indiferença.

Estava deitado em sua cama, após um longo banho, relembrando os acontecimentos que ocorreram ao longo da semana. A ideia de participar da turma de ensinos extras de biologia não tinha lhe agradado nem um pouco inicialmente, mas gostou daquela aproximação com o Byun, por menor que tenha sido. Mesmo com as esperanças praticamente nulas, tentaria seguir os conselhos de Yixing. Uma breve lembrança lhe veio à mente quando olhou de relance para sua escrivaninha, e viu o livro que a senhora Jung havia indicado para a leitura da semana. Era um dos favoritos do Byun. Levantou-se de sua cama e caminhou em direção ao livro, com um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Se acomodou novamente na cama confortável, com o livro em mãos. Seria uma longa noite.

* * *

O fim de semana passou mais depressa do que Baekhyun gostaria. Depois de uma semana cheia na escola, pôde finalmente dar atenção a outras coisas que não fossem estudos, seminários e preparação de conteúdo. Recusou educadamente os convites de Sooyoung e Jongdae. Nada o tiraria de casa, não quando finalmente poderia dedicar seu tempo à leitura mais aguardada de todo o seu ano letivo. Estavam estudando os clássicos ingleses do século XIII, e uma das obras escolhidas, se tratava de “Orgulho e Preconceito”. Era um fã assumido de todas as obras de Jane Austen. Já havia lido o livro diversas vezes, e mesmo sabendo a história inteira, reler sempre era bom. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, e como diria Baekhyun, nem chega a durar, logo a segunda-feira chegou.

Caminhava pelos corredores preguiçosamente, muito mais do que o normal. Toda a sua energia e força de vontade haviam ficado em casa. Avistou Jongdae, que conversava animadamente com Sooyoung. Nunca entenderia esse conceito de demonstrar animação em plenas 7:00 horas da manhã.

— Já estão fofocando a essa hora? – Disse ao se aproximar dos amigos.

— Fofocando não. Apenas comentando casos e acasos que ocorrem na vida das pessoas. – Jongdae afirmou, arrancando risadas dos amigos.

— Isso, de onde eu venho, se chama fofocar, Dae. – Sooyoung confirmou, recebendo um olhar incrédulo do Kim.

— Não acredito que você me trouxe a informação, comentou horrores sobre, para depois me apunhalar pelas costas dessa forma. Eu esperava mais de você, Sooyoung. – Disse dramaticamente, recebendo um tapa no braço em resposta. Baekhyun apenas ria de toda a cena.

— Vamos para a sala, por favor, já não aguento mais passar vergonha com vocês pelos corredores. – Disse, Baekhyun.

— Oh, vamos sim, meu cristal lapidado. O único que possui a reputação tão polida quanto um diamante. – Sooyoung debochou do comentário do amigo, enquanto o arrastava, juntamente com Jongdae, em direção à sala.

Entrou na sala de aula em meio a risadas, ao lado de seus amigos. Caminhou em passos lentos em direção a sua mesa, que ficava na primeira fileira. Sooyoung sentou logo atrás de si e Jongdae ao seu lado. Continuaram totalmente alheios ao restante da sala, que ficava mais cheia com o passar dos minutos, focados em algum assunto aleatório. Não reparou quando Chanyeol caminhou até si, parando em frente a sua mesa. Foi tirado de seu momento de distração quando ouviu a voz, tão familiar, o chamar.

— Oi, Baek. – Baekhyun, então, virou-se para frente, e pôde ver um Chanyeol com um leve sorriso em seu rosto, as mãos escondidas nos bolsos. Sentiu o coração acelerar e xingou-se mentalmente por isso. Mas o Park não facilitava nem um pouco as coisas. Não quando ele aparecia dessa forma, com os alguns cachos caindo sob seus olhos, e o olhar mais brilhante do que o normal. Mesmo com a jaqueta de couro e os coturnos, Baekhyun o achou adorável. Com toda certeza havia enlouquecido.

— Olá, Chanyeol. – Sorriu em direção ao maior. Seus amigos encaravam aquela cena totalmente atípica, com uma surpresa nítida em seus olhares. Já estava se preparando para a enxurrada de perguntas que viriam a seguir.

— Só queria te dizer que você estava certo em relação ao livro. A história em si é maravilhosa. – Precisava de um pretexto para falar com o Byun, e o livro caiu como uma luva. – Agradeço a indicação.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. O único defeito é ter um fim. – Disse, com o olhar do maior preso em si. – A Jane Austen possui livros incríveis, e acho que você vai gostar de outras obras dela.

— Depois desse livro maravilhoso, irei ler tudo o que você me indicar. – Baekhyun riu, surpreso com suas palavras.

— Te garanto que não irá se arrepender.

— Tenho que ir, Baek. Te vejo depois. – O observou caminhar em direção a sua mesa. E só então realmente se deu conta de que havia acabado de ter uma conversa com Park Chanyeol, sobre livros. Se ele próprio estava surpreso, nem queria imaginar a confusão que estava na cabeça de seus amigos.

A aula seguiu normalmente. A senhora Jung fez perguntas para toda a turma sobre o livro que ela passou na aula passada. A maioria dos alunos se saíram bem, e não poderia negar que se encantou com a forma que Chanyeol descreveu algumas cenas referentes à história. Ele realmente tinha gostado da história, e bom, o fato de terem o gosto parecido em algo, deixou Baekhyun minimamente feliz, mesmo sabendo que jamais iria admitir. Sabia que seus amigos estavam apenas esperando chegar a hora do intervalo para enchê-lo com perguntas. E bom, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

— O que foi aquilo, Baek? – Jongdae começou. – Desde quando você se tornou amigo do Park?

— Faço das palavras do Dae, as minhas. – Foi a vez de Sooyoung falar.

— Eu sabia que vocês iriam criar um caso enorme em cima de algo tão simples. – Suspirou. Sabia que os amigos tinham razão, e que estavam totalmente alheios em relação à forma como via o Park.

— Não estamos criando um caso, Baek. Me desculpe, mas não é todo dia que o carinha encrenqueiro da escola, conversa tranquilamente sobre livros com você. – Sooyoung disse, o olhar desconfiado direcionado ao amigo.

— Não tem nada de anormal nisso. Eu apenas disse para ele na semana passada que o livro passado pela senhora Jung, era bom e valia a pena ler. Só isso. – Disse, não querendo dar continuidade ao assunto. Seus amigos sabiam que não era só isso, e sabiam que quando Baekhyun se sentisse confortável, conversaria com eles. Conheciam o Byun há muito tempo, e sabiam quando algo não estava normal com o amigo. Ele era reservado o bastante para disfarçar suas emoções.

Começaram um assunto qualquer sobre o time de futebol da escola, e Baekhyun agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Não sabia o que explicar aos amigos, e sinceramente, não sabia ao certo se realmente tinha algo para explicar. Não havia acontecido nada demais, certo? Nem ao menos entendia o porquê de estar tão afetado. Talvez estivesse mexido com as ações repentinas do Park direcionadas a si. Talvez tivesse dificuldade em admitir que gostava de todas aquelas gentilezas, muito mais do que o normal, ou que Park Chanyeol estava aos poucos ganhando espaço em seus pensamentos. Aquilo lhe assustava. Pra caralho. Haviam grandes chances de tudo não se passar apenas de peças que sua própria mente estava pregando em si. Mas no fundo, sabia que estava se agarrando naquela pequena chance de ser tudo real.

Depois do que pareceram ser anos, a segunda aula finalmente havia acabado. Baekhyun suspirou em alívio. Alívio esse que não durou muito, tendo em vista as inúmeras coisas que teria que resolver com um dos líderes do clube de literatura. Ter que lidar com Kim Junmyeon depois de uma aula extremamente exaustiva, era quase como uma prova de resistência para o pobre Byun. Sabia o quão chato o colega de clube podia ser às vezes, e também sabia que quando desse a notícia que lhe foi passada pela diretoria, sobre a mudança da sala de reuniões do clube, o Kim derrubaria a escola no grito. Tentaria ser o mais cuidadoso possível, para não acabar se estressando também.

A escola possuía vários corredores, devido à arquitetura antiga. Havia se despedido de seus amigos no final da aula, e quase chorou ao recusar a carona oferecida pela mãe de Sooyoung para casa. Além de ir andando, ainda iria sozinho. Os corredores da escola estavam praticamente vazios por conta do horário, e Baekhyun caminhava a passos lentos. Estava quase chegando à sala de reuniões quando uma voz bastante familiar o fez parar para ver o que estava acontecendo. O destino certamente estava tirando uma com a sua cara. Sério mesmo que iria se esbarrar com Park Chanyeol a cada dois minutos?!

As vozes vinham do outro corredor, e Baekhyun se xingou mentalmente quando se aproximou mais um pouco para ouvir melhor. Chanyeol parecia estar bastante irritado.

— _Qual é Park, não está com saudades dos seus irmãos? Essa pose de bom moço não combina nem um pouco com você. –_ Baekhyun não reconheceu a quem pertencia aquela voz. Seu tom transbordava deboche.

— _Eles não são meus irmãos. Nunca foram. E eu vou te avisar mais uma vez, fique longe de mim. –_ Sua voz parecia alterada.

— _Não sente saudades de mim? –_ A frase chegou aos seus ouvidos com mais significados do que gostaria. Sentiu o estômago afundar e logo se repreendeu por isso.

— _De você? –_ Pôde ouvir com clareza o som da risada sarcástica saindo dos lábios de Chanyeol. – _Eu só sinto nojo._

_— Então você ainda guarda ressentimentos? Já passou da hora de superar o que aconteceu._

_— Cala a porra da boca e me deixa em paz._

_— Eu sabia que você era um fraco, mas não a esse ponto. –_ Disse, com um riso soprado. – _O Chanyeol_ _que eu conheci não era tão pacífico assim. Qual é, tá com medo de decepcionar o papai?_

Baekhyun ouviu o som de algo sendo jogado no chão, e em uma ação involuntária, saiu de onde estava e se pôs próximo aos dois. Pôde ver que o outro garoto era o mesmo com quem o Park havia brigado na semana passada. Os dois passaram a lhe encarar, e Baekhyun se viu totalmente perdido. Acabou dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

— Chanyeol... Eu preciso falar com você. – Bom, por essa ninguém estava esperando. Se surpreendeu com a própria atitude, e pôde perceber que Chanyeol também ficou surpreso.

— Claro, Baek. – O olhou, com uma nuvem de confusão pairando sobre si. Recolheu sua mochila do chão, o que fez o Byun perceber que o barulho que tinha escutado anteriormente, era do objeto. Caminhou até onde o menor estava. – Vamos.

— Conversamos depois, Park. – Ouviu o garoto falar, sendo totalmente ignorado por Chanyeol.

Caminharam juntos em silêncio. Chanyeol até então, não estava entendendo nada do que havia acontecido. Baekhyun era a última pessoa que esperava encontrar. Sentia o coração acelerar com a proximidade, juntamente com a curiosidade, afinal, o que Byun Baekhyun teria para tratar consigo? Não fazia ideia, mas iria esperar que ele falasse, o que não demorou muito a acontecer.

—Bem... Eu estava passando próximo ao corredor em que você estava, e acabei ouvindo um pouco da conversa. Você parecia alterado, e eu... quis evitar que acontecesse algum tipo de confusão. Quer dizer, não seria bom pra você ser pego brigando novamente, e por favor não pense que eu sou um fofoqueiro ou algo do tipo. – Baekhyun verbalizava tudo de forma rápida.

— Baek, respira, por favor. – Chanyeol tinha um leve sorriso em seu rosto, bem diferente daquela expressão irritada que carregava há alguns minutos atrás. – Eu jamais pensaria isso de você, e agradeço por ter intervindo. Aquele idiota consegue acabar com a minha paciência.

— Talvez você devesse tentar não dar tanta importância ao que ele diz. – Disse, encarando um ponto qualquer à sua frente.

— Meus problemas com Segwoon são antigos. – Um suspiro pesado deixou seus lábios. Estava cansado de toda aquela situação.

— Eu pude perceber. – Quando se deu conta, as palavras já haviam pulado de sua boca. Maldita mania de não conseguir controlar o que falava.

Estava pronto para falar algo que provavelmente o comprometesse mais ainda, e mostrasse o grande intrometido que era, quando ouviu o barulho familiar de seu celular apitar em seu bolso. Quis chorar, a raiva crescendo dentro de si quando leu o conteúdo da mensagem, que havia sido enviada por ninguém menos que Kim Junmyeon, cancelando a reunião por conta de algum imprevisto. Havia perdido a carona oferecida pela senhora Choi, e tudo por culpa daquele idiota. Xingou alto o colega de clube. Chanyeol assistia a tudo, sem entender o que acontecia.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Baek? – Perguntou, vendo o Byun direcionar sua atenção para si. A expressão irritada o deixava incrivelmente fofo de acordo com o Park.

— As idiotices de Kim Junmyeon. Mas nada que me surpreenda vindo dele. – Baekhyun suspirou pesadamente. – Bom, eu tenho que ir. Graças ao idiota do Kim, perdi minha carona e consequentemente a minha paciência.

— Eu posso te deixar em casa, se quiser, é claro. – A proposta veio de forma tão repentina, que Baekhyun demorou um minuto inteiro para processar a oferta. Chanyeol parecia tranquilo, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. E especialmente bonito na opinião de Baekhyun.

— Se não for nenhum incômodo pra você, eu aceito. – Sorriu para o maior, e Chanyeol não pode achar aquele sorriso mais bonito.

Caminharam juntos até sua moto, que estava estacionada em frente à escola. Baekhyun jamais imaginaria algo do tipo. Seu coração batia loucamente dentro de seu peito, e se perguntava se Chanyeol conseguia ouvir. Estava agindo como um bobo. Mas era inevitável resistir a todos aqueles encantos. Viu o maior subir na moto e logo fez o mesmo. Timidamente agarrou-se a cintura dele quando deu a partida em sua moto. Felizmente, Chanyeol possuía um capacete reserva contigo, o que para Baekhyun serviu perfeitamente para que o maior não notasse a coloração avermelhada em suas bochechas. O vento batia levemente, contido devido a proteção que usava. Ali, Baekhyun desejou, quase que secretamente, que o caminho fosse mais longo, para que pudesse sentir um pouco mais a sensação de proximidade com o maior, as mãos rodeando a sua cintura. Estava sentindo algo por Chanyeol e não sabia ao certo explicar. Mas sabia que o coração acelerado, as borboletas no estômago, e todo aquele brilho no olhar significava algo. Não sabia até onde era correspondido. Tinha medo de tudo não passar apenas de uma ilusão criada por si. Chanyeol foi seguindo as orientações de Baekhyun, e logo estacionou em frente à casa do menor. O Byun devolveu o capacete assim que desceu da moto. Foi a vez do Park retirar o capacete.

— Obrigada, Chanyeol, de verdade. Você me salvou de uma caminhada longa e solitária. – A afirmação dramática fez com que ambos dessem risadas.

— Espero poder te salvar mais vezes. – O Byun sentiu as bochechas esquentaram ainda mais com o convite implícito.

— Eu agradeço. – Antes que pudesse se dar conta, aproximou-se de Chanyeol, que estava absurdamente lindo, parado em sua moto. Chanyeol pensou que talvez, estivesse alucinado quando sentiu os lábios macios em sua bochecha. Baekhyun o havia beijado. Nem nos seus sonhos, esperava por uma atitude desse nível vinda do menor. Sentiu suas mãos suarem e seu coração quase sair pela boca. O Byun parecia alheio ao seu surto interno, sustentando pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Por um breve momento, Chanyeol pôde ver que seus olhos brilhavam. Um brilho bastante característico. Observou Baekhyun acenar brevemente e logo adentrar em sua casa. Ainda permaneceu por alguns segundos parado em sua moto, processando os acontecimentos anteriores. E entendeu que o menor nunca deixaria de lhe surpreender. O caminho para casa o fez ter um cuidado redobrado, pois era bastante complicado prestar total atenção no trânsito, quando se tinha Byun Baekhyun dominando os seus pensamentos.

Baekhyun estampava em seu rosto um sorriso completamente bobo. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito, e pior, não conseguia acreditar que Chanyeol não o afastou ou que havia criado um clima ruim. Park Chanyeol sorriu com o seu beijo. Um sorriso tão bonito, que Baekhyun o gravou em sua mente, e era nele em quem estava pensando, deitado, enquanto encarava o teto de seu quarto. Tentou fazer uma retrospectiva mental de quando tudo começou. Os olhares discretos, que ganharam a sua atenção. Os sorrisos, que a cada breve conversa, ganhavam mais significados. A vontade quase que gritante de se aproximar mais, o conhecer mais. Sabia de toda a sua fama na escola, mas também sabia que aquele não era o mesmo Chanyeol que lhe direcionava olhares tão ternos e sorrisos tão gentis. Queria conhecê-lo de verdade, dividir conversas e risadas. Mas acima de tudo, queria entender o que estava sentindo. Park Chanyeol conseguiu bagunçar não só sua mente, como também seu coração. E Baekhyun sabia que só ele seria capaz de organizar aquele amontoado de pensamentos soltos por toda parte, e aquele coração cheio de sentimentos, que a cada dia, se tornavam mais vivos e vibrantes.

* * *

Yixing lhe esperava em uma das mesas da cafeteria de seu pai. Já era de costume se encontrarem durante a tarde, e naquele dia em especial, Chanyeol estava mais animado do que o normal. A forma relaxada enquanto andava, um meio sorriso no canto dias lábios, a expressão tranquila. Ele não era assim normalmente, então, logo o Zhang presumiu que algo de bom havia acontecido. E já tinha até uma leve suspeita de algo, ou melhor, alguém.

Chanyeol ocupou a cadeira vazia, de frente para a o amigo, recebendo um olhar questionador. Já esperava por isso, seus sentimentos eram transparentes demais, principalmente para alguém como Yixing, que o conhecia tão bem.

— O rolou com o Byun dessa vez? – Foi bastante direto. Chanyeol pareceu meio tímido com a pergunta, e por essa Yixing não esperava. Era uma cena rara de se ver, e até chegava a ser cômica.

— Tá tão óbvio assim? – Yixing apenas riu, assentindo. — Bom, resolvi seguir o seu conselho em relação à Baekhyun.

— Muito inteligente da sua parte, meu caro. Mas você ainda não disse o que aconteceu.

— Digamos que ele evitou minha futura expulsão, eu lhe dei uma carona de volta para casa e ele me beijou. Na bochecha. – Yixing ouvia tudo atentamente, e sua expressão ao ouvir a última frase foi impagável.

— Sim, Chanyeol, ele também te quer. Está mais do que na cara.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. – Suspirou. – Não tenho certeza de nada e não quero acabar confundindo as coisas.

— Tire a prova. Chame ele pra sair. – Disse, soando tão simplista, que Chanyeol riu incrédulo. Afinal, quais as chances de Byun Baekhyun aceitar seu convite?

— Você só pode estar brincando.

— Não estou, e também não estou te reconhecendo, cara. Cadê aquele Chanyeol decidido? – Chanyeol se perguntava a mesma coisa. No fundo ele sabia que o medo da rejeição o rondava. Tinha medo de Baekhyun o rejeitar, por conta de seu passado, pela pessoa que era. Desejava não dar tanta atenção para as suas inseguranças, mas acabava sendo inevitável. Yixing pareceu perceber o que de fato se passava pela cabeça do amigo. – Você precisa tentar, sabe? O passado já passou. As coisas mudaram. Você mudou. Tente não se prender a isso, não faz bem pra você.

Chanyeol pareceu ponderar. Sabia que o amigo tinha razão, e sabia que não podia deixar seu passado se tornar um empecilho para o seu futuro. Estava tratando isso na terapia, mas às vezes parecia difícil acabar não pensando demais. Não se auto sabotar.

— Talvez tenha razão. – Sorriu fraco.

A conversa seguia mudando de rumo e Chanyeol foi se sentindo mais leve consequentemente. O assunto anterior o deixava tenso. Sentia que algo estava acontecendo, um sentimento mútuo fluindo entre ele e Baekhyun. Aqueles olhares tinham que significar algo. Os sorrisos, as breves conversas, que o deixava com o coração acelerado. O beijo que o Byun lhe deu, fez com que uma faísca de esperança iluminasse seu coração. Talvez aquilo fosse real para ambos. Talvez não estivesse sentindo tudo aquilo sozinho. Ou talvez, Baekhyun sentisse exatamente a mesma coisa. Eram muitas incertezas pairando em sua mente. Mas uma única certeza, que servia como combustível para aquela fina faísca, o fez sentir que realmente precisava tentar. Estava apaixonado.

* * *

Era uma tarde de sábado. Jongdae o esperava, sentado na cadeira giratória da escrivaninha. Sooyoung havia marcado um encontro com os dois, dizendo que precisava urgentemente conversar com os amigos. Ela iria buscar os dois para irem sabe-se lá pra onde. As horas pareceram voar desde que receberam a ligação da amiga, conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, exceto por um em específico. Mas esse, Baekhyun preferiu guardar apenas para si, pelo menos por enquanto. Ouviram o som característico da buzina. Baekhyun se despediu de sua mãe, juntamente com o Kim, e logo foram de encontro à garota.

— Por que você sempre vai no banco do carona? – Jongdae indagou, com um bico se formando em seus lábios enquanto se acomodava no banco de trás.

– Sou mais velho do que você. – Um sorriso debochado pintava seus lábios. Já estava acostumado com a mesma ladainha de sempre.

— Meses, Byun. Meses.

— Continuo sendo mais velho do que você. – Disse, rindo daquela discussão boba.

— O que acham de irem os dois no porta-malas? – Disse Sooyoung, com um revirar de olhos. – E só pra deixar claro, sou mais velha do que os dois.

Seguiram com as conversas e discussões bobas, como já era de costume. Baekhyun não fazia ideia de para onde estava indo e Jongdae muito menos. Mas ao dobrar em uma rua específica, pôde reconhecer o possível caminho.

— Para onde estamos indo, Soo? – Foi a vez de Jongdae perguntar.

— Em um lugar maravilhoso, ao qual você desconhece, pois furou com a gente da última vez. – Um sorriso debochado surgiu no rosto da amiga. Sooyoung jamais perderia a chance implicar com Jongdae

— Supera, minha filha. Já se passaram 84 anos desde esse rolê. — Sooyoung riu com a resposta e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Aquela cafeteria possuía algo em específico, e para Baekhyun foi inevitável que a lembrança de Chanyeol lhe viesse à cabeça. Se lembrava bem da conversa que tiveram, e se perguntava quais eram as chances de o encontrar por lá. Um frio na barriga surgiu sem que percebesse, juntamente com as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. E tudo isso apenas com a pequena chance de ver Chanyeol. É, realmente não estava nada bem.

Estacionaram ao lado do estabelecimento, como da última vez, e optaram pela mesma mesa, que por sorte estava vazia. Um garçom apareceu para atendê-los, e gentilmente anotou todos os pedidos. Baekhyun varria o local com olhos, à procura de alguém em específico, e ficou um pouco frustrado ao não o encontrar. Provavelmente as coincidências que os rodeavam, deram uma pausa.

O clima estava bom. Todos conversavam animadamente, mas Sooyoung estava um pouco tensa, e isso era nítido para quem a conhecia bem. O intuito daquela reunião entre amigos seria a notícia que a garota tinha para dar, e todos estavam curiosos. Esperariam ela se pronunciar, e torciam para que não fosse nada muito grave.

— Bom... – Começou. O olhar levemente nervoso, alternando entre os dois amigos. – Eu chamei vocês aqui por um motivo. Gostaria de contar uma novidade. – Deu um longo suspiro e continuou – Eu estou namorando. – Um sorriso empolgado cresceu em seus lábios. Baekhyun e Jongdae ficaram um pouco surpresos com a notícia, sabiam que Sooyoung estava conhecendo um cara, mas não imaginavam que era tão sério.

— Meus parabéns, Soo, por essa eu realmente não esperava. Quando vamos conhecê-lo pessoalmente? – O Kim tocou levemente a mão da amiga, que sorriu em resposta.

— Espero que logo. – Baekhyun sorriu, feliz pela notícia. Sooyoung estava com um brilho no olhar, estava feliz. E isso não poderia ser mais satisfatório. – Parabéns, Soo.

— Obrigado meninos. – Alcançou a mão dos amigos, apertando de leve, com um sorriso. – Me desculpem por essa saída aleatória, mas eu precisava contar para vocês.

— Não peça desculpas ao Jongdae, Soo. Ele furou com a gente última vez. – O Kim suspirou audível, seguido por um revirar de olhos.

— Cala a boca, Baekhyun. – Jogou um dos guardanapos que estavam sob a mesa em direção ao Byun.

Conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, desde assuntos banais do dia a dia, a fofocas dos clubes em que estavam. O assunto inacabado do Byun com Junmyeon rendeu inúmeras suposições referentes à reação do Kim, quando descobrisse que a sala de reuniões considerada vip, já não pertencia mais ao seu clube. As férias de verão também entraram como assunto, quase que principal, da rodinha de amigos. Estava quase tudo certo, para que finalmente pudessem desfrutar de suas últimas férias no colegial.

Estavam tão alheios para as coisas que aconteciam fora de sua mesa e de sua conversa, que não perceberam quando seus pedidos chegaram. Por um descuido, Baekhyun acabou batendo com a cabeça na bandeja que o garçom trazia consigo, fazendo com que todo o líquido presente um dos copos, derramasse em sua blusa. Felizmente era chá gelado. Nem gostaria de imaginar se fosse um dos outros pedidos. Provavelmente o destroço seria maior, e sabe-se lá o tamanho da queimadura. O jovem garçom lhe pedia mil e uma desculpas, e Baekhyun apenas dizia que estava bem. Avisou aos amigos que iria ao banheiro, para tentar amenizar o estrago em sua blusa. Estava tão alheio a tudo, que só percebeu que havia esbarrado em alguém, quando sentiu o impacto. Se desculpou prontamente por ser tão desatento, entretanto, quando levantou o olhar para a pessoa a frente, sentiu aquele frio característico nascendo em sua barriga. Era Park Chanyeol. 

Os olhares se encontraram, e Chanyeol sorriu. Baekhyun xingou tudo e todos em seu pensamento. Tinha que encontrá-lo justo quando estava encharcado de chá?

— Chanyeol. – Sorriu. O nome saiu de seus lábios em tom de surpresa.

— Baek. – Não pode deixar de notar da beleza do menor, mesmo que ele estive da forma mais casual possível. — O que aconteceu com você? – Sua atenção se voltou para a blusa molhada.

— Digamos que bebidas são inimigas de pessoas desatentas. – Riu da própria desgraça. – Vou tentar dar um jeito nisso. – Apontou para a peça de roupa, que no momento cheirava a hortelã.

— Acho que você não terá muito o que fazer, mas eu posso te emprestar uma camisa, se quiser. – Baekhyun o encarou um pouco confuso.

— Vai me dizer que você é do tipo prevenido que leva roupas extras na mochila? – Chanyeol riu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Vem comigo.

Baekhyun estranhou, mas não recusou. O seguiu pelo que parecia ser um pequeno corredor. Se perguntava o Chanyeol estava fazendo em uma área que parecia ser apenas para funcionários. Pararam em frente um pequeno armário, que ficava em um quartinho no fim do corredor, e Baekhyun observou o maior retirar uma camisa limpa e lhe oferecer.

— Meu pai é o dono da cafeteria, e trabalho com ele nos fins de semana. – Disse simplista. – Sempre deixo algumas mudas de roupas guardadas.

— Faz sentido. – Riu, e Chanyeol não pode achar aquele som mais lindo. – Obrigada pela camisa, Yeol.

O apelido deixou seus lábios antes que pudesse perceber. Chanyeol o encarou com um sorriso, e Baekhyun caminhou apressadamente em direção ao banheiro. Trancou a porta atrás de si, e encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Estava com as bochechas levemente coradas e o coração acelerado, o efeito que Park Chanyeol causava em si. Trocou a peça de roupa molhada pela a que Chanyeol lhe emprestou. Pode sentir seu perfume se desprendendo do tecido da blusa, lhe entorpecendo os sentidos. Colocou a peça molhada em uma sacola plástica que o Park havia lhe dado. Ao sair do banheiro, pode ver que este o esperava do lado de fora.

— Ficou ótima em você. – Chanyeol observou como a blusa, alguns tamanhos a cima, havia deixando Baekhyun adorável.

— Um pouco grande, mas serviu bem. – Sorriu envergonhado, encarando o maior. – Obrigada, te devolvo novinha em folha, na escola.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Baek. Levarei outra bebida para você, por conta da casa.

— Oh, não precisa, de verdade. – Negou prontamente, mas Chanyeol insistiu.

— Apenas aceite, sim? – E Baekhyun não teve outra opção a não ser aceitar, entretanto, um pensamento lhe veio em mente, e bom, não conseguiu refrear a si mesmo.

— Eu aceito... Se você aceitar sair comigo amanhã à noite. – Chanyeol o encarou completamente surpreso. Nem nos seus maiores delírios poderia imaginar que Byun Baekhyun o chamaria pra sair. Parecia até uma brincadeira do destino, pois estava martirizando a si mesmo alguns dias atrás, por não acreditar na possibilidade do menor aceitar algum convite seu. E lá estava ele, lhe surpreendendo mais uma vez. Um sorriso tímido e um olhar apreensivo desenhando o rosto bonito.

— E para onde você pretende me levar? – O coração estava acelerado, as mãos tremiam levemente, e se perguntava se Baekhyun conseguia ouvi-lo. Uma áurea boa emanando dois, os flertes já não mais discretos.

— Você descobrirá amanhã à noite. – Seus olhos brilhavam, e as tão conhecidas e clichês borboletas no estômago se faziam presentes. – Bom, tenho que voltar. Sooyoung e Jongdae devem estar achando que eu fugi. – Chanyeol riu, o acompanhando de volta até o balcão. Pigarreou, chamando sua atenção.

— Te vejo amanhã então. – As mãos nos bolsos, o sorriso de canto, o deixavam com um ar adorável, na concepção de Baekhyun.

Caminhou de volta para sua mesa, os pensamentos gritando repetidamente a mesma coisa. Havia chamado Park Chanyeol para um encontro. E ele aceitou. Não sabia de onde havia criado tanta coragem, mas se sentia extremamente leve, e feliz.

Os olhares confusos que recebeu dos amigos eram apenas uma prévia da chuva de perguntas que viria a seguir, e estranhamente, se sentia confortável para respondê-las.

— De quem é essa camisa? – Jongdae começou, e Sooyoung assentiu para que continuasse. – Nós vimos você com o Chanyeol agora pouco... Tem algo que você queira nos contar?

— A camisa é dele. Eu o chamei pra sair. – Tentou soar casual, mas falhou lindamente. Obviamente os amigos não estavam entendendo nada, afinal, nunca havia lhes contado o que realmente estava acontecendo. – Convidei Park Chanyeol para um encontro.

— O quê? – Foi a vez de Sooyoung falar, seu tom de voz aumentando. – Por favor, volte dez casas e nos explique tudo desde o início.

— Bom, não sei exatamente explicar o que aconteceu, ou como aconteceu, mas acabei me aproximando bastante do Chanyeol ultimamente. Ele não é nada daquilo que as pessoas dizem, sabe?

— Agora tudo faz sentido... Você ficava muito na defensiva quando falávamos dele. Era óbvio que algo estava acontecendo. – Jongdae o encarou, com um sorriso divertido em seus lábios.

— Então quer dizer que neste grupo não teremos mais nenhum solteiro? – Baekhyun sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem com a afirmação da amiga. Tudo ainda era muito novo para si.

— Também não é pra tanto, Soo, nós apenas... – Foi interrompido por um garçom, que trazia consigo uma bandeja com chá gelado e algumas tortinhas. Lembrou‐se da bebida que lhe foi oferecida pelo Park, os pedidos sendo colocados na mesa.

— Chanyeol me pediu para lhe entregar. – Entregou o que parecia ser um bilhete em suas mãos. Seus amigos o encaravam, se divertindo com toda a situação. Baekhyun agradeceu ao rapaz, que logo deixou a mesa.

_“Espero que goste do chá, trouxe umas tortinhas de limão para acompanhar e deixar o seu dia mais doce. Estou ansioso para te encontrar amanhã. – Chanyeol”_

Baekhyun leu o bilhete, um sorriso crescendo em seus lábios a cada palavra lida. Chanyeol conseguia lhe surpreender ainda mais com seus pequenos gestos.

— Não é pra tanto, não é mesmo? – Jongdae repetiu as palavras ditas anteriormente pelo Byun, com um tom de deboche.

Baekhyun contou o que estava acontecendo, e seus amigos o compreenderam em tudo. Sabiam de todas as suas inseguranças, e se Baekhyun tinha visto algo em Chanyeol, significava que era real. Tinham conhecimento de sua fama por toda a escola, mas aquilo não era importante, afinal, nem sempre a verdade dos outros, é de fato, verdadeira.

Seguiram para casa, com Jongdae enchendo a paciência do Byun a cada cinco minutos e Sooyoung rindo da infantilidade dos dois. Estava se sentindo infinitamente mais leve em compartilhar aquilo com seus amigos, e se perguntava se Chanyeol também conversava com alguém sobre ele. O pensamento o fez sorrir.

— Ele fez o quê? – Yixing praticamente gritou. Havia chegado na cafeteria meia hora depois que o Byun saiu. Chanyeol lhe contou detalhadamente tudo o que aconteceu e a empolgação do amigo estava nítida.

— Sim, eu também não consigo acreditar. – Pretendia chamá-lo para sair algum dia, mas não esperava que Baekhyun tomasse uma atitude antes de si.

— Eu te disse que ele também estava interessado, cara. Minha intuição nunca falha. – Estava feliz, por finalmente, ver o amigo se reerguendo. Chanyeol já havia sido magoado demais, e merecia ser feliz.

— Ficou feliz pela sua intuição não ter falhado, meu caro. Agora, se não for nenhum incômodo, você poderia me ajudar com as caixas da despensa?

— Você é um completo estraga prazeres, Park Chanyeol. – Suspirou pesadamente, com um revirar de olhos, seguindo o amigo até a despensa.

* * *

Baekhyun estava nervoso. Não imaginava que teria coragem de convidá-lo para sair, e sentia que a qualquer momento teria um ataque de nervos. Mas não possuía nenhum tipo de arrependimento, afinal, sentia a necessidade de conhecê-lo melhor, fora dos corredores da escola ou encontros aleatórios. Queria conversar sobre sua vida, o escutar falar sobre os mais diversos assuntos possíveis, desvendar cada faceta de Park Chanyeol. Haviam combinado para depois das seis. Baekhyun queria levá-lo para um lugar tranquilo, mas que ao mesmo tempo o impressionasse. Ligou para Sooyoung horas antes e despejou todas as suas incertezas e inseguranças sobre esse passo que estava dando. A amiga apenas o acalmou, dizendo o óbvio. Baekhyun não era lá a pessoa mais aberta a novos sentimentos, e se ele se sentiu confortável o suficiente a ponto de convidar Chanyeol para um encontro, significava que ele estava seguro do que estava fazendo. As horas pareciam voar, e logo começou a se arrumar. Usou uma quantidade de perfume que ia muito além do que usava normalmente. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez, e então, pegou o carro de sua mãe e dirigiu-se ao encontro de seu “date", como Jongdae o havia apelidado.

Chanyeol o esperava do lado de fora da cafeteria de seu pai. Sentiu o estômago gelar quando o avistou, algo já bastante característico para si. Ele estava lindo. Os cabelos levemente bagunçados, a jaqueta de couro juntamente com os coturnos, lhe passavam uma imagem totalmente diferente do que realmente era, e Baekhyun sorriu. 

Estacionou o carro, um pouco nervoso sobre o que faria a seguir, se deveria descer do carro para cumprimentá-lo. Chanyeol pareceu ouvir seus pensamentos, e caminhou até si, abrindo a porta do carona com um sorriso dançando em seus lábios. E foi como se toda aquela nuvem de incertezas, que pairava sob sua cabeça, simplesmente sumisse. Baekhyun se sentiu mais leve do que imaginou, com a presença alheia.

— Você realmente veio. – Chanyeol sentia como se estivesse em algum sonho, ainda parecia bastante irreal para si.

— Obviamente, afinal, fui eu quem te convidei, Yeol.

— Você está lindo. – Baekhyun sentiu o coração falhar uma batida juntamente com as bochechas corando ainda mais, com o elogio. Sorriu envergonhado, agradecendo, quase que inaudível.

O caminho seguiu com um clima gostoso de primeiro encontro. As conversas aleatórias, os flertes discretos, os sorrisos gentis. Sentiam que o sentimento compartilhado era mútuo, e pareciam felizes enquanto Baekhyun contava sobre uma de suas saídas com seus amigos. Chanyeol ouvia tudo atentamente, sentindo crescer dentro de si, uma vontade de viver todos aqueles momentos ao lado do rapaz, que sorriu ao seu lado.

Chegaram minutos depois ao que parecia ser um parque. Baekhyun estacionou o carro em uma das vagas disponíveis, se apressando em descer do veículo e abrir a porta para Chanyeol. O gesto fez o maior sentir as bochechas esquentaram, e já não estava mais se reconhecendo. Caminharam juntos por um caminho de pedras em meio a grama verdinha, que o maior não conhecia. O ambiente era bom, com algumas pessoas caminhando tranquilamente, outras deitadas na grama jogando conversa fora, enquanto as crianças corriam alegremente pelo local. O fim de tarde já se fazia presente, e as luzes da cidade iluminavam aos poucos cada cantinho. Chanyeol decidiu tomar uma atitude, entrelaçando timidamente, sua mão com a do menor, sendo correspondido no mesmo instante.

E assim, os dois caminhavam despreocupadamente. Os corações acelerados, e as mãos frias, tentando esquentar-se com o calor alheio. Pareciam um jovem casal, andando de mãos dadas pelo parque pouco movimentado, e aquela sensação era boa.

— Eu nunca tinha vindo por aqui antes. É lindo. – Chanyeol começou, admirado com a beleza do lugar. As árvores, os bancos espalhados por toda parte, pareciam uma pintura.

— É um dos meus lugares favoritos. – Encarou o rosto do maior, vendo que este já o encarava, e sorriu tímido. – Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Aos fins de semana, organizam apresentações com música ao vivo. O que acha de assistirmos?

— Eu acho uma excelente ideia, Baek.

Seguiram juntos até o que parecia ser um pequeno palco improvisado. Algumas pessoas se aproximavam para assistir. Uma mulher, que aparentava não ter mais do que vinte anos, arrumava as cordas de seu violão, provavelmente se preparando para a sua apresentação. As bochechas de Baekhyun coradas com as mãos entrelaçadas, o vento gélido batendo em seu rosto, bagunçando levemente os seus cabelos, o Park achava aquilo tudo adorável. O silêncio que mantinham não era incômodo. Estavam perdidos em um mar de pensamentos, onde a única certeza eram os corações acelerados que compartilhavam mutuamente.

Se acomodaram na grama para assistir à apresentação, os primeiros acordes do violão se tornando audíveis. Baekhyun inclinou-se para se acomodar melhor no peito do maior, sentindo quando Chanyeol, timidamente, o abraçou. E ali estavam os dois, compartilhando daquele momento, onde mesmo cheios de dúvidas, nada mais parecia importar. A música tranquila deixava o clima ameno, e quando Baekhyun o encarou, pôde ver que ele também o encarava. Tinham uma conexão no olhar, se perdiam nas orbes escuras um do outro. Chanyeol desceu o olhar para os lábios bonitos do menor, que naquele momento, pareciam mais convidativos do que nunca. Tinha medo de tentar algo, e Baekhyun acabar se afastando de si, entretanto o menor nunca deixaria de lhe surpreender, acabando ele mesmo com a pouca distância que os separava, juntando os lábios em um selar tímido. Seus lábios eram ainda mais macios do que havia imaginado, e sentia que poderia morar naquele beijo. Quando os olhares se encontraram novamente, Chanyeol sorriu da forma mais genuína, e então, finalmente criou coragem para retribuir o beijo. Baekhyun foi quem aprofundou o contado, explorando cada cantinho da boca do maior, se sentindo totalmente fora do ar.

Assistiram todas as atrações da noite, sentados na grama, comentado sobre coisas aleatórias, e trocando carinhos ao longo do processo. Chanyeol descobriu que Baekhyun era um fã assumido de músicas indie, assim como Baekhyun descobriu que Chanyeol era a pessoa mais eclética que já havia conhecido. Também descobriu sobre a paixão do maior pela astronomia, enquanto observavam as estrelas naquela noite de domingo. Estavam, aos poucos, desvendando as diversas facetas um do outro. E a sensação era boa. O clima era bom, e Chanyeol desejou que aquele momento não acabasse.

Com o fim das apresentações, os dois rapazes, decidiram caminhar pelo parque. Chanyeol foi quem juntou as mãos dessa vez, se sentia confortável o suficiente para tomar aquela atitude. Sabia que Baekhyun não o afastaria, e constatar aquilo fazia seu coração saltitar.

— Não acredito que nunca vim aqui antes. – Chanyeol disse, após caminharem por alguns metros, até se acomodarem em um dos diversos bancos do parque.

— Você precisa sair comigo mais vezes. – Encarou o maior, as luzes dos postes que iluminavam todo o parque, refletindo em seus olhos.

— Por um acaso está me convidado para um novo encontro, senhor Byun? – Chanyeol abraçou a lateral de seu corpo, sentindo o menor se aconchegar em seus braços. Baekhyun riu com a pergunta.

— Apenas se você aceitar, senhor Park.

— Ainda não acredito que estamos aqui. Eu e você. – Chanyeol verbalizou seus pensamentos, suspirando audível.

— Por que não? – Indagou o menor, tendo uma pequena noção do significado daquelas palavras.

— Somos muito diferentes, e bom... as pessoas da escola não me veem da melhor forma, mas eu entendo que dei todos os motivos para isso. – Suspirou, os olhos presos aos de Baekhyun, tentando ler as orbes escuras do menor.

— Você não é nada daquilo que as pessoas dizem, Yeol. Eu consigo ver em seus olhos, seus gestos. – Suas mãos alcançaram os cabelos do maior, fazendo uma leve carícia. – E preciso lembrar novamente que fui eu quem te chamou pra sair. – Se inclinou, alcançando os lábios de Chanyeol. Lábios estes em que já estava malditamente viciado. Poderia beijá-lo a cada segundo. Baekhyun não se considerava alguém que tomava atitudes, principalmente quando se tratavam de relacionamentos, mas o Park despertava esse seu lado, lhe desafiava a sair de sua zona de conforto.

A noite passou mais rápido do que gostariam. Permaneceram por mais alguns bons instantes no parque, Baekhyun mostrou para o maior o lugar onde, segundo ele, vendia a melhor pipoca doce do mundo. E Chanyeol não se lembrava da última vez que provou algo tão bom, e o Byun obviamente usou todas as suas táticas e flertes possíveis, o convidado para sair novamente sempre que a chance surgia. Caminharam em meio a risadas, compartilhando as mais diversas histórias — umas desastrosas e outras nem tanto — até chegarem no carro que permanecera estacionado.

O caminho de volta para casa seguiu de forma tranquila. Compartilhavam de um silêncio confortável, cada um perdido em seu próprio mundo, entretanto, dividindo o mesmo pensamento. Alguns minutos se passaram quando Baekhyun estacionou em frente à casa de Chanyeol.

— Obrigada por hoje. – Um sorriso dançava em seus lábios, totalmente adorável na concepção de Baekhyun. – Há muito tempo eu não me sentia assim. – Foi sincero.

— Bom, estarei esperando você me convidar para um novo encontro. – As palavras saíram baixas, como um segredo. Um segredo que apenas Chanyeol poderia saber.

— Não conheço tantos lugares legais quanto você, mas prometo que vou me esforçar. – Seus olhos brilhavam, e Baekhyun sentia que compartilhava do mesmo brilho.

— Confio em você, Yeol. – A afirmação fez Chanyeol sorrir.

— Bom, eu tenho que ir. – Encarou o menor pelo o que pareceu ser a milésima vez naquela noite. Analisou o rosto bonito, que mesmo com a pouca iluminação do carro e a penumbra da noite, continuava tão belo, tão deslumbrante, que acabava maltratando sem dó o pobre coração do Park. Baekhyun emanava uma áurea instigante sobre si. Era dono de uma beleza surreal. Livrou- se do cinto de segurança que o prendia, e se aproximou do menor, as mãos tocando levemente o rosto bonito, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Baekhyun fechou os olhos com o carinho, e então, Chanyeol acabou com a pequena distância, juntando os lábios. O toque inicialmente suave em seus lábios, o fazendo aprofundar o contato. As línguas esbarrando uma na outra, fazendo com que sentissem a pele arrepiar. Depois de muitas carícias trocadas, olhares significativos, Chanyeol deixou o carro, se despedindo de vez do menor.

O sorriso que ambos sustentavam em seus lábios, mesmo que agora distantes um do outro, dizia muita coisa. Os corações pareciam bater no mesmo ritmo, os pensamentos pareciam estar conectados, e única certeza que tinham, era que que aquilo era apenas o começo.

* * *

Como se sentissem que era o momento certo, Sooyoung e Jongdae ligaram para o amigo, afim de saber detalhes do encontro com Chanyeol, e Baekhyun contou detalhadamente sobre cada segundo, sentindo as bochechas esquentaram a cada palavra. Os três conversavam empolgados, compartilhando risadas, um sentimento bom enchendo seu peito. Quando encerraram a ligação, Baekhyun se acomodou em sua cama, relembrando dos acontecimentos daquela noite, com um sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Estava totalmente rendido por Park Chanyeol, e já não fazia mais questão de disfarçar. Adormeceu com a memória gravada em sua mente, do sorriso único e genuíno, que agora dominava seus pensamentos.

Estava sentado no degrau da entrada de sua casa, enquanto o esperava. A mensagem que havia recebido mais cedo o deixou tão ansioso, a ponto de não conseguir acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Chanyeol havia lhe oferecido uma carona para escola, e Baekhyun, prontamente aceitou. Estava tão perdido nos próprios pensamentos, que só se deu conta da presença do maior, quando ouviu o som característico da buzina de sua moto. Caminhou até ele com um sorriso no rosto, constatando que ele estava especialmente mais bonito naquela manhã.

— Bom dia, Baek. – Lhe ofereceu um capacete, observando enquanto ele colocava o objeto de segurança.

— Bom dia, Yeol. – Chanyeol sentia o coração falhar duas batidas, a cada vez que o apelido saía da boca de Baekhyun. Boca essa, da qual já sentia saudades. – Acho que estou me acostumando rápido demais com as caronas. – Disse em tom de diversão, a voz saindo abafada devido ao uso do capacete.

— Essa é a intenção.

Baekhyun subiu na moto, e agarrou-se a cintura de Chanyeol, uma sensação bastante familiar com a última vez em que andaram de moto juntos. Chegaram na escola minutos depois. Chanyeol estacionou em uma das vagas disponíveis, e ao tirarem os capacetes, puderam sentir vários olhares sendo direcionados aos dois. E tudo só piorou quando Baekhyun, que fazia pouco caso daquilo, entrelaçou suas mãos aos do outro e seguiu rumo aos corredores da escola. As pessoas encaravam sem a menor descrição, e cochichos eram ouvidos. O Byun apertou levemente a mão do maior, como um sinal de que não se importava com o julgamento alheio. Chanyeol devolveu o aperto, e Baekhyun sorriu. Avistaram Sooyoung e Jongdae, próximos à sala de artes, conversando com ninguém menos do que Zhang Yixing. Se aproximaram do pequeno grupo, que conversava animadamente sobre algo que não faziam a mínima ideia.

— Olha só quem chegou. – Yixing disse, um tom brincalhão em sua voz. – Olá Baekhyun. – Cumprimentou o menor, que sorriu, retribuindo o gesto. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas, e ninguém ali, na pequena rodinha que se formava, conseguia disfarçar os sorrisos cúmplices. Obviamente estavam conversando sobre os novos “pombinhos", como Jongdae os apelidou. Mas a assunto morreu assim que os dois chegaram. Baekhyun abraçou Chanyeol pela cintura, e isso não passou despercebido pelos amigos.

— E os pombinhos nem disfarçam. – Sooyoung disse, recebendo um revirar de olhos do amigo.

— Pombinhos? – Fez uma careta engraçada. – Vocês por um acaso não tinham um apelido pior? – Baekhyun tinha um ódio particular, por todos os tipos de apelidos melosos direcionados a casais, e sabia que os amigos não iriam deixar essa passar.

– Ideia do Jongdae. – Yixing falou, apontando para o Kim.

— E todo mundo aqui concordou. – Jongdae afirmou, recebendo um tapa de Sooyoung.

— Apenas vamos para a sala, sim? – Chanyeol disse, por mais que estivesse se divertindo com as brincadeiras infantis, não queria acabar levando uma advertência por chegar atrasado na aula.

— Vamos, mas não pense que vai se livrar da gente. Ainda temos o intervalo. – Alertou o Kim, recebendo outro tapa, dessa vez do Byun.

— E cabe a você, me sequestrar durante o intervalo, Yeol.

♧

Baekhyun não esperava que Chanyeol realmente levasse ao pé da letra as suas palavras. Assim que ouviram o barulho característico do sinal, anunciando o intervalo, o maior segurou sua mão, o guiando pelos corredores. O Byun não fazia ideia de para onde estava sendo levado, apenas o seguia. A escola possua várias salas, e diversas escadarias que levavam a lugares que o menor não saberia dizer ao certo onde estava, pois nunca havia ultrapassado os limites que iam além das salas de aula. Chanyeol parecia conhecer bem o caminho, o guiando cuidadosamente pelo o que parecia ser um corredor, que dava acesso a uma escadaria. Subiram juntos, com bastante cuidado devido à inclinação precária. A visão que teve a seguir foi de tirar o fôlego. Estavam no que parecia ser, o terraço da escola. Tinha uma visão privilegiada de toda a área que rondava o prédio.

— Nossa, que lugar é esse? – Baekhyun observava tudo ao seu redor, maravilhado. — Eu não fazia ideia da existência disso aqui.

— Acabei encontrando por acaso, enquanto fugia da senhora Jung. – Disse simplista enquanto se acomodava em uma espécie de banco, chamando o menor para sentar-se ao seu lado. – Conheço muitas partes dessa escola.

— Fico feliz em saber que estou saindo com o Google Maps. – Chanyeol riu do apelido que recebeu, abraçando Baekhyun pela cintura, para que ficasse ainda mais próximo de si.

— E eu fico feliz em saber que estou saindo com você. – Baekhyun o encarou, o olhar cheio de significados. Sentia que estava se apaixonado mais a cada olhar, a cada palavra dita, a cada gesto. A forma como Chanyeol lhe olhava, como se fosse um globo espelhado em meio à uma festa, perdido em todo o brilho que emanava de si.

— Eu gosto de você, Chanyeol. Pra caralho. – A declaração repentina o pegou de surpresa. Sentiu o coração acelerar, e se perguntava se Baekhyun conseguia ouvir, devido à proximidade. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho. Voltar para um tempo onde a sua vida era exatamente assim, sem grandes preocupações, numa calmaria quase que inabalável. Lutou muito consigo mesmo para que aquilo acontecesse, para que voltasse a viver como antes, e Baekhyun era um bônus de tudo aquilo. O melhor bônus que já ganhou. Apertou o menor ainda mais em seu abraço, com medo de que ele escapasse de alguma forma.

— Eu também gosto de você, Baekhyun. – Sorriu sincero. – Jamais imaginei que estaria aqui, com você. – Suspirou audível, enquanto desviava o olhar para a paisagem a frente. – Tomei muitas decisões erradas desde que perdi minha mãe, e acabei magoando muitas pessoas em consequência disso. Venho tentado mudar. Por ela, pelo meu pai, e principalmente por mim. Você conseguiu enxergar em mim algo de bom, e nem sei ao certo como. – Baekhyun ouvia tudo atentamente, absorvendo suas palavras.

— Estudamos juntos desde sempre, Chanyeol. Sempre soube que aquele não era você de verdade. E aqui está a prova. – Se aproximou mais do maior, juntando os lábios. Beijar Chanyeol havia se tornado uma de suas coisas mais favoritas no mundo.

— Você é incrível, Baek. Me sinto muito sortudo por ter você aqui comigo, nesse momento. – Estava feliz, mas uma dúvida rondava sua mente. E Baekhyun pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

— Vamos continuar com isso que nós temos, seja lá o que for, e veremos no que vai dar. Eu quero ficar com você.

Sabiam que ainda era muito cedo para dar seriedade a aquilo que tinham, e por hora, não era necessário. Deixariam os dias passarem, com novos momentos para vivenciar. Queriam desvendar aquele sentimento juntos, e Chanyeol sentia que Baekhyun era uma das peças principais para todo aquele quebra-cabeça que era sua vida, junto com toda a paz que ele lhe transmitia. Voltar a ter um bom relacionamento com seu pai, saber que sempre poderia contar com a amizade de Yixing, e agora ter Baekhyun em sua vida, era como se estrelas fossem desenhadas ao redor de suas cicatrizes. Estava bem consigo mesmo.

Baekhyun, por outro lado, se sentia feliz com tudo aquilo. A sensação do sentimento lhe aquecendo o peito era boa, a ansiedade que cada pequeno gesto lhe causava, os momentos únicos que estavam sendo guardados em sua mente. Não apressaria nada. Deixaria que as coisas corressem em seu próprio ritmo. Não esperava viver um romance em seu último ano de colegial, onde dúvidas lhe cercavam por todos os lados, mas Chanyeol conseguia lhe acalmar o coração. A forma como lhe olhava, como se fosse o seu cardigã favorito entre todos os outros. E ali, naquele terraço, fizeram uma promessa silenciosa de levar tudo aquilo adiante.

Juntos.


End file.
